


What I Am

by TFG1001



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU-Vampire, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (kind of), slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFG1001/pseuds/TFG1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers

_ "Vampires are terrible beasts that drink an innocent mech's energon. They roam the night cycle, looking for new victims." Jazz's carrier closes the book, looking at a sleepy Jazz. _  
_ "Is it true, Carrier? Do vampires exist?" His carrier watches Jazz rub his optics. A sting went through his spark when he thought of his bondmate and his fate. Fighting tears, he shook his head. _  
  
_ "Yes my Jazz. They are who took your sire away from you and I. Enough of this though, it is time for you to recharge." When his carrier left the room, Jazz felt as if someone were watching him. _  
  
xxx  
  
Jazz hurried through the streets, trying to get home as night fell. Using alleyways as shortcuts, Jazz only just realized how bad of an idea it was when he cam across two mechs. He stopped as he tried to see if they were looking for a quick frag but something wasn't right. The smaller mech crying in pain was something to go by.  
  
Jazz stepped forward, compelled to help and pushed the larger mech away, gasping when when the mech's fangs -wait, fangs?!- tore through the smaller's main energon line. As he was left to bleed out, forgotten, this... beast stared at Jazz. Yellow optics stared, making Jazz feel unable to move. Up close, Jazz saw black and white paint, sharp red chevron and most impressive of all. Magnificent doorwings holding no shame. Jazz further stared at the fangs and energon stained lips.

Jazz became scared when the vampire stared at him with rapt intrest. The vampire admired the azure visor, black and white paint, black sinful hips and slender legs. The vampire suddenly became struck with an old memory.  
  
 _ "When it is time, you will find your queen. He will both be your opposite and equal. He will be mortal but he will be like you,the same outlook on this world. He will be black and white, like you and will have a visor covering his optics. He will not have separated from his carrier's spark for many vorns yet, but when he has, he is yours." The vampire nodded. _  
  
_ "Is there anything else?" The blind mech nodded his helm. _  
  
_ "You will know it's him when his energon is unlike anything that has graced your glossa." _  
  
When the larger mech stepped forward, Jazz found it in himself to flee. He turned and ran, not knowing where he was going, just that he had to get away. Jazz remembered the stories his carrier would tell him when he was a youngling. Mechs who were once good that turned into Pit spawned creatures that would drain a mech of his energon with their fanged denta. The frightening realization was that his creator wasn't telling a mere fable. This was all real. An innocent mech died tonight. 

Jazz whimpered as he came to a dead end. He turned around and almost fainted when he saw the vampire casually leaning against the wall and his only escape. With nowhere to run, Jazz feared he would die tonight as the large mech came towards him. He closed his optics and accepted the inevitable when the mech stood before him. Jazz felt the warm the ex-vents on his neck and repressed the urge to shiver as a glossa ran over his throat. Fanged denta scraped over energon lines, but never biting as if in a teasing manner. 

Jazz wondered if they all did this to their prey but all coherent thought was lost when the fangs finally sank into his energon line. Jazz cried out, opening his optics behind his visor as he was overcome with surprised pleasure. Without thinking, Jazz grasped the mech's arms, his body seeking the other. The vampire smiled at how this mech cried for him. He briefly wondered if he was like this in the berth. The mere thought sent a charge through his interface array.

What felt like an eternity was over in a matter of seconds. Jazz whined he felt the fangs leave his neck. The mech licked the bite and energon that had started to drip, optics darkened as he savored the sweet flavor that was so unlike the other mechs' energon. After the initial taste, the vampire knew that this was the mech he had waited his long life for.

_ The vampire watched the mechling through the window after his creator bade him goodnight. Fury boiled through him as he saw the fear on his intended's face when he his creator told a story about his kind. How could his queen love him if he feared him? The vampire left, ignoring the piece of his spark he left behind. _

Jazz grew impatient at the vampire's inactivity, finding the courage and pressed his lips to the other's. Jazz felt the surprise and hesitation and pushed his glossa against the the mech's lower lip. The vampire groaned and pushed Jazz away. He had no desire to interface against the grimy wall.

"You are quite the bold one aren't you? So eager for a stranger's touch." Jazz felt as if he would melt at the rich voice that greeted his audios. The vampire nuzzled the mark he left.

"You know that you are mine." Jazz watched with hazy optics. "Ever since you separated from your creator's spark, your spark was bound to mine." For emphasis he licked the bite.

"I've searched for my sparkmate. I would watch over you at night when you were younger. I suffered lonely vorns of an empty berth but now I've found you." Jazz's optics widened as he took this in.

_ Jazz was approaching his adult frame and he had an eerie feeling even after all these vorns. It was the same when he was younger, like someone were watching him. In his young mind, Jazz thought it was a guardian that Primus sent to him after he lost his sire. As much as it now unnerved him, he wouldn't tell his carrier. He sighed and returned to his datapad. _

"Oh Primus..." Jazz became so overwhelmed by all of this that the last thing he heard was,

"Call me Prowl."


	2. Chapter 2

When Jazz opened his optics, he was aware of something not right. He ran his hand along the soft berth on which he lay, feeling silk mesh blankets. His awe faltered when his hand wandered too far and brushed against the vampire recharging next to him. Jazz threw the blankets off of him and ran towards the door. His surprise didn't last long when he realized it was unlocked. He ran down twisting halls, soon becoming lost and threw himself in the nearest closet.

A joor later, Prowl awoke slowly, anger flaring through him when his queen was nowhere in the room. Prowl strolled through the halls, olfactory senors tuned to the unique scent that was Jazz. He came to a closet where the scent was strongest. When he opened the door, he was met with a recharging Jazz. Prowl gently scooped up the recharging mech and carried him back their berthroom. 

**X X X**

Prowl felt Jazz stir a little while later and watched when he unknowingly moved closer to him in his recharge. Prowl rubbed his back making Jazz purr like a domestic cybercat. Jazz awoke again, finding himself curled against Prowl, leaning into the hand that was making his circuits sing. When his systems fully booted and he realized just what he was doing, he tried to run again. This was prevented, however, when Prowl stopped his petting and held on to Jazz.

"Why must you run away?" Jazz didn't really know what to say. He only ran away because of all the things his carrier would tell him. How some would make you carry their sparklings. 

"Because your kind are evil. You have no spark." Prowl sighed and pulled Jazz closer to him, to his spark.

"If I have no spark, then what is this?" Jazz listened to the soft whirring. Apparently some stories were not entirely accurate.

"But the stories-" Prowl quickly placed his lips on Jazz's, silencing his next words that would make him angry all over again. He felt Jazz tense and relax as he moved on top of him. Knowing what Prowl would want of him, Jazz moved his helm to the side, baring more of his neck almost as if on instinct. The familiar scrape was felt and Jazz whined. He could feel Prowl's fangs slowly sink into his energon line, making fire run through his body. Jazz wrapped his legs around Prowl's waist, pulling him closer and moaned when their interface panels ground together. 

Jazz couldn't remember why he was afraid as Prowl tweaked wires in his hip seams. Jazz keened when Prowl palmed his interface panel, rubbing insistently at the hot metal. Prowl drew his fangs away and smiled in to Jazz's neck.

"Open up for me." Jazz's panel immediately slid away as if he were awaiting Prowl's permission. Prowl looked down at the sight that graced his optics. A panting Jazz, mechblood beading up around the bite and the lubricating valve that begged for attention. 

"P-please." Prowl's optics dimmed when Jazz pressed his valve against his still closed panel, leaving a wet trail.

"Patience, Jazz, is not your strong suite." Prowl pinched the external node of Jazz's valve, making him cry out. Prowl slipped a finger between the folds, rubbing slowly, igniting the front nodes with charge. He added a second, stretching him, as he was too tight to take his spike. Prowl pulled his fingers away, licking the the lubricant that dripped from them. A dull ache came from under his panel and Prowl finally released his pressurized spike, transfluid beginning to dribble from the tip.

Jazz pulled him down for a rough kiss, whining when he felt the tip press against his valve folds but never pushed in. Prowl smirked at how needy Jazz was, dripping for him after a bite that would only bring pleasure to someone who truly was his.

"Will you stop running from me and let me tell you the truth?" Jazz bit his lip and nodded, visor dim. Prowl twined his fingers with Jazz's as the other braced himself as he slowly eased into Jazz.

Jazz threw his helm back as his calipers cycled around the thick spike, ridges scraping against several bundles of nodes. It seemed like forever before Prowl's hip plating met Jazz's. Prowl was still, waiting for Jazz to become accustomed to his size. Jazz wiggled his hips at Prowl's lack of movement and groaned in frustration. Prowl chuckled and pulled out just as slowly.

"Primus. I'm not going to break." Prowl only continued with his slow pace, reveling in the soft moans Jazz made. Eventually, Prowl sped up his thrusts, making Jazz cry out as his ceiling node was hit repeatedly. The clench of Jazz's valve was enough for Prowl to know he was going to overload. He set a brutal pace until Jazz was screaming his name. Prowl's doorwings arched into a V as his frame tensed up, biting into Jazz's shoulder as he overloaded, languidly pumping his hips until there was nothing left to give.

Prowl nuzzled his face, feeling all those vorns of watching Jazz grow up and reigning back his desire, leave his shoulders with his overload. He collapsed beside Jazz, pulling him towards him as his optics slid shut from exhaustion. Jazz, still on a high, boldly kissed Prowl before he too fell into recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Good, bad, in between? Comments are appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a terrible author.
> 
> *Hides in the corner*

The next orn found Jazz and Prowl tangled together, the other's fluids dried on their plating. Jazz slowly booted, wincing at the ache in his valve. Prowl was peacefully recharging next to him, arm thrown over his abdominal plating. When the memories from last night cycle came to him, Jazz's cheeks flushed.

He wasn't ashamed or scared, surprisingly. If Prowl had truly wanted to hurt him, he would have done so in the alley. Jazz sighed. Would being with Prowl be so bad? Or was it the stories Carrier told him? He groaned when he started to feel a processor ache coming on and curled against Prowl's surprisingly warm body.

Another lie.

He felt Prowl stir beside him, probably an early riser, and a warm feeling settled over his spark as Prowl stroked his backplates.

"Jazz, I have some things to tell you." Jazz only hummed his acknowledgment. Still rubbing his back, Prowl continued.

"When I was turned, I was still young. I could not control myself. Mechs died left and right, but then I met your sire-" Jazz reared back, optics wide behind his visor.

"My sire was killed by vampires. My carrier would... would never-" Prowl placed his finger on Jazz's lips to silence him.

"Let me speak. Your sire was an elder and my mentor, my friend. He taught me how to control myself and grow into a better mech. When he met your carrier, he was the happiest I've ever seen him. Your carrier did not care about what he was and thus, they would meet in secret.

After many vorns, your sire's luck had run out. He was on his way to see your carrier who was sparked with you. He ran into a pair of vicious mechs who did not take too kindly to him making their catch run away. When I found him, I knew he was not going to live much longer." Prowl paused and waited for any questions from Jazz. There were none.

"As I was with him in his last moments, he talked about your little spark, still connected to your carrier's. He said how you would one day bond to someone set by the Pit itself. Orns later, I saw the blind scribe and asked of my future. He said there would only be a short period of loneliness until my intended was of age. When it was said who the creators were, I made a silent promise to Blackfire to watch over you. I became angry when I'd hear your carrier tell you lies. The stories were not true. We have sparks, we feel love, pain, fear. It was not our fault that we are like this. 

As I watched you grow into a beautiful mech, it took all I had to not take you away from the lies. I left you, not caring what else was left when I'd see the fear in your face. How could someone love me if they feared me? I knew your carrier was acting out of the pain in his spark to protect you. Your carrier knew as well as Blackfire that you would one orn belong with me. It was many vorns and it was pure chance I found you that night cycle." Jazz was still the whole time, taking everything in at a suitable pace. There was only one thing that wasn't clear.

"Why am I not a vampire?" Prowl sighed and buried his face in Jazz's neck.

"Sparklings can only be born vampires if the creators are both so. Your creators were mortal and immortal, which means a mortal sparkling." Jazz hmm'd in thought, imagining what his sire might have been like, when a sudden thought hit him. He blurted it out before he had a chance to think about it.

"How do you become a vampire?" Prowl's helm shot up and Jazz did all that he could to not shrink away from the speculative look Prowl had.

"There isn't much to it, really. I bite into you like I have been, but drink your energon until there is almost nothing left. When you are close to offlining, you would drink from my energon line. The process is quite painful and when the decision is made, you cant get out of it." Jazz remained quiet; thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it's short but it was either this or nothing :/ 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, but constructive criticism please


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I need to apologize for my lack of updates.  
> This is going to be short, but it's better than leaving this here. I'm not sure when the next update will be but my co could be updating as well.

_Prowl watched with hazy optics as Jazz pushed his hips into his pumping fingers, calipers flexing around a spike that wasn't there. Jazz whimpered in frustration as his fingers could not stroke the primed nodes for overload. Prowl looked on at the sight of Jazz's fingers sliding in his valve and back out, covered in lubricant. His spike_ ached _to drive into the willing valve and mech, bringing his mate to his desired overload. He would wait for Jazz to start begging him, however._

_Words came in small pants as Jazz fought to find the words to ask Prowl for what he wanted._

_"P-please. I n-need..your spike." Prowl relinquished the control over his interface panel, cover sliding back to reveal his pressurised spike. Along with his straining spike, Prowl could feel his fangs slide out from the sheaths in his denta. Jazz's visor was overly bright when it was faced in his direction, taking in the sight of Prowl's erect spike and groaned as his fingers moved to rub his platelets and anterior node._

_Prowl was on him faster no sooner than the next klik, batting away Jazz's fingers and quickly thrust three of his own. Jazz gasped at the sudden intrusion, but it still wasn't what he wanted. Prowl's fingers curled, pulling on the closest nodes. Jazz grabbed Prowl by his shoulders, pulling him into a rough kiss consisting of fanged denta and glosae. Prowl's frame burned with the_ want _and_ need _to frag Jazz until he only remembered his designation. He pulled his fingers away from the dripping valve, dripping for_ him,  _and felt the calipers try to pull him back in. Prowl spread the lubricant over his spike, and lowered himself over Jazz, bracing on his elbows on either side of his helm._

_Prowl could feel the impatience rolling off of Jazz as he bumped his hips against his spike, crying out at the friction. Prowl growled, baring his fangs and grasped a black hip, driving his spike into the tight channel that was just shy of being too small for him. Jazz keened at the feeling of being filled and Prowl grunted as his hips came to rest against Jazz's. Jazz lay panting beneath him and Prowl gave no warning to the harsh pace. Each ridge of his spike scraped various nodes, making Jazz meet his thrusts half way. Each clench of the calipers on his spike told Prowl his mate was close to overload. Prowl abruptly pulled out, and turned Jazz onto his chest, aft in the air. Jazz panted heavily at the new position and screamed meaningless words as Prowl thrust back in, each hard thrust hitting his ceiling node. Jazz's valve clamped onto Prowl's spike, lubricant rushing past it. Prowl groaned and gave one last thrust that pierced the gel to Jazz's gestation chamber, transfluid coming in long, hot streams as he bit into Jazz's main energon line, sweet energon touching his glossa-_

Prowl awoke from recharge with a startled gasp. His frame was running high with charge and there was a dull pain behind his interface panel as his spike responded to what he desired most of Jazz. A brief running his glossa over denta confirmed his fangs had come out. Prowl looked over to the side of the berth where Jazz lay, back to him, his legs curled to his chest. Just looking at the very mech he dreamt about made Prowl's spark pulse excitedly and spike strain to be released. Shaking his helm, Prowl got up to go to the washracks to take care of a slight problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?   
> I'm sorry I'm giving such a short piece but it was what spontaneously hit me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks in the chapter. My first time writing a chapter for a long time. Any edits will be clarified with author.

The relationship between the two mechs blossomed; for a few months they were at each others' sides, never left one another and were very close. Prowl exited the washracks and looked in the berthroom where he had left Jazz, noticing said mech wasn't there, so decided to look around the place. He found Jazz looking at his reflection in the mirror, turning to look up at him as he approached, watching the visor light up.

"Prowler..."

"Having a time out moment to yourself?"

The visored mech nodded, wondering whether to tell the mech what he wanted to tell him, but decided against it in the end and turned around to face him, leaning into Prowl's embrace.

"How long have I been here?"

"Been 6 months, my dear Jazz."

Jazz had suddenly gone quiet, remembering the day he met this mech.

 

 

_"Carrier. I want to speak to you about those stories you would tell me as a sparkling."_

_"What about them, Jazz?"_

_"Well, my friends don't have anything against these vampires. Why do you have a huge hate towards them?"_

_"Need I explain the story about them taking away your sire from us?! They ruined our family!"_

_"Carrier, it was a one off attack. It doesn't mean all the vampires would be alike and the same. Sire would've been strong..."_

_"They killed your sire, Jazz. I was sparked with you when it happened, he never got a chance to meet you. They're beasts! They're not us! Why are you defending those monsters that killed your own sire!?"_

_The visored mech didn't aim to make his carrier angry, only to contain and calm the conversation._

_"I'm saying that not every vampire would be the same, carrier. They would be classed as vampires, but like us bots, we're not all alike because we're mechs, same with the vampires. They're troubled, misunderstood even. The stories are just stories. If I met one and he didn't bite me, you would react differently."_

_"No I wouldn't, he'd probably return to prove you wrong. They'll always be beasts. I'd never forgive any of them after they took away your sire! I'm not continuing this discussion anymore, Jazz."_

_Jazz didn't allow the conversation to continue, but left the house to clear his thoughts and to think everything over. Was his carrier right? He wouldn't be able to hear his sire's side about the matter. Before he knew it, time had passed quickly, and night had fallen, he decided it would be time to head back out. With fear he was attacked, Jazz hurried through the streets, trying to get home as night fell. Using alleyways as shortcuts, Jazz only just realized how bad of an idea it was when he came across two mechs._

_"_ _Oh Primus..."_

_"_ _Call me Prowl."_

 

 

"Jazz?"

The visored mech snapped out of his flashback and looked up at the vampire, sighing. "I was remembering the conversation with my carrier about why he disliked you bots so much, after sire's death."

"The trust has always been there, Jazz. I had been watching over you since your spark seperated from your carrier. Remember the time we did meet before that night six months ago. I didn't harm you all your life, I was close by the whole time."

 

 

 

_A young visored mech was out with his carrier, holding his servo, skipping along the pavement. While waiting for his carrier to finish gathering items in the shop, he wandered over to an aisle with sparkling gifts, spotting one that he had seen before and wanted. Straightening up, he couldn't reach the toy._

_"Here you go, youngling."_

_The sparkling looked up as a white servo lifted the toy, and kneels down, placing in the sparkling's servos._

_"Thank you, sir," he looked up at the mech with white and black paint, a shiny red chevron, doorwings on his back._

_"Jazz," came the voice of his carrier approaching, the sparkling turned around to face his carrier. "What are you doing with that?"_

_"The mech gave it to m-" the sparkling barely answered when he turned around, noticing the mech wasn't there._

_Who was he? He only wanted to thank him for reaching for the gift._

_Time had passed and the sparkling was wondering who that mech had been. As he grew up, he wondered if he would be able to thank the mech, and then it hit him._

_Over his years of growing up, he had felt optics watching him sleep. He'd often be up late trying to figure it out, but often fell into recharge before that was possible._

_One day when out shopping with his carrier, walking down the aisle looking around the games, he bumped into someone._

_"Sorry mech..."_

_"Its fine."_

_It was the mech he had encountered many times. He smiled gently._

_"No damaged received."_

_"Jazz!" his carrier approached the visored mech, froze glaring at this doorwinged mech. "Jazz, we're going!"_

_Grabbing the visored mech's arm, he pulls him away._

_"What's your problem? I wanted to thank him, I did bump into him accidentally."_

_"Jazz.. he's not one of us."_

_"I don't follow."_

_"He's a vampire, the mechs responsible for your sire's death."_

_Jazz didn't want to disappoint his carrier, but since that day he was pulled away, he noticed the mech around a lot more often. The vampire frowned, watching this mech. All the lies he was told, that day his carrier dragged him away, it wasn't like he would bite. He wouldn't, not until he was deemed ready. But he understood why the bot's carrier was cold towards him. The mech's sire... who was killed by vampires, he was his mentor and close friend.... The vampire knew he'd be close to the mech's creation one day. But he realized the carrier would always interfere. He needed a chance to prove his difference._

_One day when the visored mech was at the academy during break time, he was around his friends, lost in his thoughts, when he had a weird feeling he was being watched. Turning around the nearby alleyway, he spotted a figure looking in his direction. He spotted the same black and white paint job from when he was a sparkling. He responded to a call from his friends, turning to face them, he turned back to the alleyway, said mech was gone, and it was empty._

_Time had passed further, and he still wondered why this mech would watch his every move. He decided on one aim to one day meet this mech, discover the truth. He didn't focus on where he was walking, not noticing a bot in vehicle form skidding towards him. He felt light headed, lifted off his feet. Onlining his visor, he was looking up at said mech who had been watching over him practically his whole lifetime. Looking into each other's optics, the mech fled as a crowd gathered to make sure he was fine. Why had this vampire saved him and not bit him? He could've whisked him off, taken him for his personal use? Why save him and leave him be? Whatever the reason, his feelings were changing towards vampires..._

_There was still that fear that some of them would actually kill, but he knew now, not all of them were alike. He had to find his carrier and speak to him immediately about the lies._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this? My first chapter writing here on the website. Any mistakes? Please comment below.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. Was it an okay chapter? I'm going to start on the second chapter but let me know if you liked it or if I missed any errors.


End file.
